


Holy Shit, We're Fish!

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), H2O: Just Add Water, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i mixed that cool mermaid show and my favorite ships, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the show H2O: Just Add Water with Luke Hemmings, Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood, Michael Clifford, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Basically, Louis, Michael and Ashton all grow tails once touching water. Through twists and turns, they find love as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Metamorphosis.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so i started this for fun but i decided to post it. why? i dont know. i might delete it though.

Louis bent down as his closest friend, Michael lifted his head out of the water after doing his final lap. Louis grinned, showing him the stopwatch that showed how long it took him. Michael grinned back. "Awesome! That's two seconds off my personal best!" He exclaimed in excitement.

"You're like a motorboat out there, Mikey," Louis complimented in astonishment. He couldn't possibly achieve what Michael had been doing.

"I'll do better than that," Michael promised. "Just give me two more weeks and I'll be ready for the regionals!" He wiped at his eyes before disappearing back in the water. Louis stood back up and reset the timer, ready for another lap.

-x-

After being Michael's personal timer, Louis was cutting threw the boat docks to make his way to his house. He hated going threw this part of his hometown, as it's where most of the douchebags he knew hung out. Most of the douchebags where rich as hell so they all owned a boat or two, compliment from their rich daddies.

"Hey, Lewis!" A loud voice called out.

Louis rolled his eyes and ignored the voice.  
Speaking of rich douchebags..

"Lewis!" The voice called louder.

Louis stopped his walking to whip his head around and glare at who was calling him. "It's loo-ee," he snapped.

The voice calling him was Calum Hood. Calum was definitely what Louis had described before - a rich douchebag. Probably the richest and biggest douche of them all. "I need some help," Calum explained as Louis walked towards him in caution.

"Oh, I don't think so," Louis said sassily, ready to turn around and continue his walk.

"Please," Calum begged, desperate. "The motor won't run, all I need you to do is stand in the boat where my toolbox is and hand me the tools, that's it."

Louis considered it for a moment. Than he finally gave in, and carefully stepped off the dock and into the boat. He sat on one of the seats and flipped open the metal toolbox. "Okay, what tool do you need?"

"A sparkplug."

"The hell is a sparkplug?" Louis asked, his small fingers digging threw the tools. He looked back to where Calum was standing - to only see he was now a couple feet away. 'That fucking asshole,' Louis swore to himself, standing up. "Calum!" He shouted.

"A sparkplug is what makes the engine work!" Calum shouted back so Louis could hear him, as the boat was only floating farther. "Without it, it won't start!"

"This isn't funny!" Louis shouted in frustration, stomping one of his feet. "Please!"

"Looks like you'll have to start swimming for it, Lou!" One of Calum's buddies shouted.

Louis flipped them off before plopping back down in the seat. He had to think of a way to get the hell off of this stupid thing - when a sudden body had jumped off a dock he was close to and landed in the small motorboat Louis was stuck in. Louis squealed and jumped back, almost flying off the boat. He slowly caught his breath before he spoke. "Is - Is this supposed to be a rescue mission? Because I hate to burst you bubble but this boat doesn't have a sparkplug - " Louis stopped his sentence when he saw the boy was grinning and holding something in his hand. ".. That you took."

"Calum's a dickhead," he said honestly, moving to sit in front of the engine and slipping the sparkplug in. "I'll do absolutely anything to piss him off."

Louis sighed in relief, when he had moved to the front of the boat beside Louis and started the engine. "Wow - thanks Ashton!"

Ashton looked back at Louis, one eyebrow raised. "You know my name?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, yeah," Louis replied. "I've seen you in school - I mean, I meant to say hello and everything!" The conversation was cut short when they heard a "hey!" in the distance. Calum stood a way's away, scratching his head in confusion. It seemed like his plan to humiliate Louis had failed.

Ashton narrowed his eyes towards him on the dock. He turned the wheel quickly as they passed Calum, splashing him with a whole lot of water. When Louis looked back as they sped away, Calum was drenched from head to toe and had a very pissed off look as his friend laughed.

"Oh my god-" Louis laughed as well, covering his mouth.

For about an hour, Louis and his new friend Ashton had moved around comfortably on the boat. They waved at passersby every now and then, before Louis' eyes flickered when he noticed someone familiar walking on the path next to the water him and Ashton were in. "Hey, Michael!" Louis shouted. Michael stopped his pace and turned around. "Want a ride?"

Michael nodded towards Ashton who pulled the boat beside the path he had been walking on. "Are you licensed?" He asked.

Ashton tilted his head and smiled, dimples popping out. "Are you my mother?" He shot back sarcastically. His smile grew bigger when Michael gave him an approved look and carefully stepped on the boat, setting his small dufflebag that he had been carrying beside his feet just as he took a seat on the free side of Ashton.

"You guys want to go out to sea?" Ashton asked, starting the boat up again.

This caught Michael attention more. "Isn't that dangerous with a boat this size?"  
His point had only recieved a shrug and small comment from Ashton.

"Chill out, dude."

-x-

It had been at least another hour before something else happened, proving Michael's point from before. The boat spluttered for a moment before stopping completely. "Great!" Michael huffed before turning to Ashton. "So, are we chilled out yet?"

"I'm sorry!" Ashton exclaimed. "How did I know this was gonna happen?! Plus, we're not sinking. We're just floating, it isn't that big of a deal."

"Yeah, not yet," Michael mumbled.

Louis gently tapped Michael's arm in a warning. "Hey, calm down."

"I am calm," Michael snapped - not calm at all.

"Both of you should stay calm - I have an idea," Ashton announced and pointed to an island not to far - they were close to the shallow water surrounding it. "We can pull the ropes attatched to the boat and stay there and than figure out what to do after that."

"Mako Island? Forget it," Michael snapped again.

Louis gave his snappy friend a look as if saying to "cool it" before turning back to Ashton and saying much more calmly; "That's Mako Island - no one goes there, its surrounded by sharks and other dangerous things."

"Well unless you guys feel like going for a longer swim to get back, than this is our only shot," Ashton said, standing up. He abandoned both both and took a big dive into the water. A second later, he popped back up, his curls sticking to his forehead. "Are you guys coming or just gonna sit there?" he asked before disappearing again. A second later, Louis saw one of the ropes attached to the boat straighten; Ashton must have been pulling it. Michael let out a big sigh before standing up himself and dove into the water just as Ashton had. Louis than saw the other rope straightening, and the boat started moving forward. It was slow, but at least it wasn't still anymore. Louis only continued sitting in his seat, silently clenching the sides of the seat. It took a few minutes, but the two boys finally managed to pull the boat onto the island when Louis finally stepped out of the boat and onto the island. Both Michael and Ashton tried their best to shake off the water. When Ashton finished, he turned to Louis. "Why didn't you help?"

Louis didn't answer, he just replied with another question. "What's your plan now?"

"I got one," Michael cut in. He reached into the boat and pulled out his duffel bag. He than pulled out a cell phone. "I'm always prepared," he said, informing Ashton in the same irritated tone he's been using.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you," Ashton replied sarcastically. "But let me guess - there's no reception, huh?"

There was a silence as Michael checked his phone. Than he looked up in defeat, which made Louis cut in. "Maybe if we go up higher, you'll get a reception," he suggested. Michael and Ashton both seemed satisfied with this, as all three started their hike.

After only about five minutes, the hike up the small mountain became more slippery. "Watch your step, guys," Michael said, who was in the lead of the small group.

"It's really slippery.." Louis said. All of a sudden, when he took a short step forward, he had fallen into a deep, slippery hole that slid his body down the tunnel. After the long-ass slide down, it just happened that Louis landed on his foot and twisted out. "Ow," he groaned, pulling his knees up.

"Louis!" He heard Michael shout. "Are you okay?!" A second later Ashton yelled.

"I'm fine!" He shouted back. "But.. I can't crawl back up.. My foot hurts. I landed on it."

A split second later, Michael's body bumped into Louis' as he also slid down the hole himself. "How's your foot?" He asked, resting his hand on it gently.

"It just hurts a lot," Louis groaned. "But I think I can walk on it."

Than suddenly another body slid down the hole and onto Michael. "Oh, this place is cool," Ashton said in excitement.

"What are you doing down here?!"  
"You came down!"  
"Yeah, but you were meant to stay up there and throw down a rope or something!"  
"What am I - a mind reader?"

"Guys!" Louis cut in. He seemed to have been stopping the two from fighting way to often. "Instead of arguing, let's find a way out!"

All three of them stood up, silently agreeing with Louis. He did have a point anyways. "Wait - " Louis said, stopping them. "Do you hear that?" He whispered.

"Hear what?" Michael asked in the same irritated tone he's been using.

"Like.. Waves," Louis answered. He led both Ashton and Michael deeper into wherever they were till they suddenly stopped at what seemed to be a pool. Above it, was the opening to a volcano, an old one. To old to possibly erupt.

"I have an idea," Michael said. He pushed past the two, and quickly dove into the pool.

"Michael!" Louis shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Ashton rested his hand on his shoulder. "He's going to see if there's a way out threw that opening. Not a big deal."

Louis huffed loudly and plopped down in front of the pool. "I hope he'll be okay than," he mumbled as Ashton took a seat next to him. Both boys sat in silence for a few minutes, until the famaliar colored hair pooped up.

"There's a big space that leads back into the water. All three of us can fit."

"No, no way," Louis suddenly said, shuffling away from the water as if it would fly up and attack him. "I'm not getting in there."

"Why not?" Ashton asked, confused. He stepped into the water himself. "It's harmless, Louis."

"There's no other way out either," Michael added.

"I don't care," Louis said. "I.. I can't swim."

Ashton made a silent 'oh' before swimming over to the edge again and held out his hand.

"Don't be scared, we'll help you," he promised. "Plus - your alternative is sitting here forever. So.. The choice is yours."

Louis was silent for a moment, just mulling over his options before slowly nodding. He scooted back towards the pool before slowly sliding his body in. Ashton, true to his promise, held on to Louis' hand as all three mad their way towards the center. All three of them had seemed sick of all the surprises today - but there was still one more. They all started huddling together, as the water slowly rose up - and seemed as if it was sparkling.

"Wow," Louis whispered.

"Spooky.." Ashton had agreed. "But let's just go.. Before a sea monster comes and chomps our dicks off."

"Funny," Michael mumbled. "Now hold your breath." They all took the biggest breath they could before sinking below the water. Ashton held onto Louis' right hand as Michael held onto his left, as all three kicked their legs just trying to get to the top. After a few swimming moves to reach the top, they finally did, taking a big breath of air when they had.

"That was crazy, I felt like I was gonna die," Louis spluttered, trying to keep himself afloat.

"Oh, you're alive aren't you? Don't complain," Michael replied. A loud ringing caught all three boys' attention. A large boat was making their way towards the three, ringing their bell while a red light flashed. A rescue boat - thank god.

"Are you boys okay?" A man's voice yelled. "What are you three doing out here?"

"Oh you know.." Ashton mumbled sarcastically. "Exploring."

"We're fine," Louis shouted over Ashton's sarcastic comment that could possibly make the rescuers abandoning him.

The man waved them over. "Well, hop on - we'll take you home."

-x-

It was never unusual for Michael to be out this early in the morning - or, any athlete for that matter. He loved practicing his swimming this early, nothing more had made him excited to actually wake up in the morning. A smile appeared on his face when he saw how beautiful the waves looked early. He set down his dufflebag that carried his normal clothes as he was wearing his swimming trunks and a dark tank-top and than ran into the water. When he finally was keeping himself afloat in the water - something felt strange. "Wha - " He started thrashing in the water when he noticed something not natural..

A scaly, red tail was there instead of his two legs.

And he was now freaking out.

"Holy shit!"

-x-

Meanwhile, Louis was sitting in his bathtub with his little sister Lottie banging on the door. "Lou, you can't stay in there forever!" She whined. He continued staring with wide eyes at the bright blue tail in front of him that had grown moments after stepping foot into the bathtub.

"Oh, yes I can."

-x-

"Oh shit.." Ashton mumbled, flicking water off his arms. In his mind, it was calming to go for walks early in the morning. He was on his way home and took a shortcut that he thought would be okay to do. But, as it turned out, the sprinklers behind a large building had turned on just as he was walking by. A few seconds later, Ashton felt his whole body feel.. Weird. Strange, more than strange. Than he fell forward, with a loud 'ooph' like his feet had disappeared. He was about to try and stand up when he saw the problem as to why he couldn't..

A large, green tail instead of legs.

"Okay, okay - woah."

-x-

The three boys had all agreed to meet at Louis' house for further discussion on what had happened after texting for a bit. "It was so weird!" Louis exclaimed. "It was blue and scaly. It appeared when I got in the bath," he whined.

"Mine was red," Michael cut in. The three were following Louis into his living room.

Michael took the small love seat and Ashton and Louis sat on the couch. "I just went for a swim like I always do in the morning."

"It was so weird.." Ashton trailed off. "I got an actual green tail - wait, is anyone else here?"

"No," Louis answered. "Everyone's running errands with my parents. We're alone, it's cool to talk about it."

"So than lets talk about it," Ashton said seriously. "Okay, so when we touch water.. Ten seconds later we grow a tail. Like.. Like a fish tail."

"Than it vanishes when we're dry," Michael added. "You know.. We.. We look like.."

"Mermaids," Louis finished. "That's what we look like."

It was completely silent for awhile. They were sitting and trying to take in and understand what Louis had said. Was it real? Was it true? Was it even possible?

Michael spoke the silent and spoke what he was thinking. "Okay.. But is that possible?" He asked. "Mermaids don't exist. Plus, isn't mermaid the name for a girl anyways?"

A sudden loud knock on the door caught the attention again. "Dammit," Louis whispered and stood up. "Its Harry, this is the time we usually study for Biology," he explained to the two that were looking at him in confusion as he rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hey Louis," Harry greeted with a smile. "I'm on time right?" He asked, as Louis stepped aside to let him inside. "Nine is what you said, I think.."

"No, no, I gave you the right time!" Louis exclaimed, following him inside and shutting the door after him. "Its just.. Something came up. An emergency."

"Really? Anything I can help with?" Harry asked curiously, turning to see the other two bodies in the room. "Oh - hi Michael and Ashton!" He greeted kindly. The two gave him a slight nod in return; Ashton with a grin.

"Not really.. Hmph, actually Harry.. You're smart," Louis started. "Do you know anything about mermaids?" He asked, trying his best to seem as secretive as possible.

Harry tilted his head. "Huh? Mermaids? Well.. I can't say I know anything honestly.."

"Oh - Well, thanks anyways Harry!" Louis exclaimed once again before nudging Harry towards the door before giving him a final wave. "Like I said this is an emergency, so we'll reschedule!" He promised before shutting the door and sighing loudly before turning back to the two still in the living room. Michael was giving him a slight glare. "What?"

"'Do you know anything about mermaids'?" Michael repeated in mock from Louis before.

"This is serious Louis - dead serious. We don't know anything about this, how the hell will he?"

As Louis shrugged, Ashton spoke up. "Well.. There is one place we can look."

Both Michael and Louis turned to Ashton. "Where?" They asked at the same time.

"In the water."

Louis started shaking his head furiously. "No. No, no, no, no. Absolutely not."

What Louis had said only received an eye roll from Ashton. "Well, I'm going. And I don't think I should go alone. Any volunteers?"

-x-

"Ten seconds," Louis called from his seat on the rocks. "Ten seconds once you touch the water you sprout a tail."

"Okay.." Michael trailed off. Him and Ashton both seemed unsure, but soon enough they took a step forward slowly into the waves. Of course, they had chosen a private spot on the beech where no one really went. "One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.. Six.. Seven.. Eight.. Ni-" He was suddenly cut off when he fell face forward, due to a certain red tail stopped him. Beside him was Ashton who had his own orange tail flopped behind him.

"So than this isn't a dream.." Ashton said, slowly flipping the flipper of his tail up and down.

"Woah.." he added in astonishment after a moment.

"Yeah, woah," Louis mumbled. "This is great. Wonderful, really."

"It'd be greater if you came in the water with us," Michael added.

"No," Louis snapped, standing up. "I'm not a mermaid or merman or whatever - I'm going to the cafe around the corner of this stupid magic infested beach. Later," he finally finished before stepping off the rocks and skipping off through the sand.

-x-

After walking threw the cafe door, he quickly spotted a famaliar mess of curly brown hair that was sitting in front of one of the laptops. Louis quickly ordered his usual - a medium berry smoothie - before heading in Harry's direction. "Hey, Harry," he said with a warm smile, sliding into the chair next to him.

Harry's head turned to his direction, a smile spreading across his frog face that left dimples.

"Hey, Louis! So, since you like asked me about mermaids and stuff.. I found some really interesting things."

This definetely caught Louis' interest. "Really? Like what?" He asked, taking a big sip from his straw. Before Harry could answer, Louis stopped him. He had considered all the ears around the two that would think they're crazy. "Maybe we should go for a short walk, and you can tell me about it?" Harry nodded and shut down the computer. Louis picked up his drink and they walked out together. "So, what'd you learn?"

"Basically," Harry started as they begun their walk. "Mermaid myths have been around for about three thousand years." Louis' eyebrows raised. "Yeah. Sometimes they brought good almonds, and sometimes bad."

Louis was waiting for Harry to continue, but he seemed to be looking forward at something..

Or someone.

He followed Harry's gaze and connected to the absolute last person Louis wanted to see. Calum. "Oh no."

"Just ignore him," Harry whispered. But it wasn't that easy - as Calum was making his way towards Louis and Harry, and he seemed furious.

"What do you want?" Louis asked moodily as Calum was finally face to face with him.

"My dad didn't appreciate having the water police knock on his door with my boat," Calum snapped. "And I don't like being embarrassed by fucking poofs like you."  
Louis blinked, unphased. "Than you shouldn't have been a dick."

"Sounds like your scared of your dad than, mate," Harry mumbled. He hadn't mean for Calum to hear - but he did. And he did not appreciate that slight comment.

"Sounds like you have a protector, huh Louis? What, you're tough now?" He demanded, giving Harry a small shove. Seeing this had only made Louis angrier - who the hell did he think he was? He turned his fingers slightly, as if to clench his fist but the attention of a fire hydrant that was right next to the two caught his attention. It was slightly shaking.. Like Louis was making the water inside move. As Calum continued; "You know, one of these days with or without Harry, something might happen to you." At this, Louis only became more angrier and lifted his hand up quickly with his fingers in the same twisted position. It was sudden, what happened next - the fire hydrant had suddenly busted, and a blast of water hit Calum, sending him flying backwards down the hill. Both Harry and Louis jumped back in surprise - mostly Louis. Not only is he a merman, but he also has a power?

Maybe..

But it'll need more experimenting.

-x-

"What was so important?" Ashton asked Louis, who was approaching both him and Michael who have been sitting patiently on Louis porch waiting for him to come home. "We were having so much fun, Lou.. You have to come swimming with us," he continued. Him and Michael stood up, and Louis grabbed both of their arms to drag them inside.

"We can worry about it later, I have to show you something," Louis said hurridely, dragging the boys upstairs into his room. Now that his parents and sisters were home, he locked the door after everyone was inside. The last thing he needed was someone knowing.

An old, untouched glass of water sat on Louis' dresser. The three sat on Louis' bed that was directly in front of the dresser. "Now watch," he whispered. He slowly curled his fingers slightly and lifted his hand up. The water, slowly followed Louis' hand and made its way out of the glass upward.

"Holy shit," Michael whispered. "Are you.."

"I am."

"Wait," Ashton stopped, who had also seemed in awe. "Where's the extra water coming from?"

Louis, who was clearly new at doing this, dropped his hand. "I don't know-"

Suddenly, the water that he was lifting dropped. It all happened so quick, like it was going to drop onto Michael who had lifted his hand up on instinct. He peeked up, to see a frozen statue of water in front of him from what Louis had done.

"Did I do that..?" Michael asked slowly.

Louis shrugged. "It wasn't me."

Michael looked at a transparent vase with a flower in it and stuck his hand flat out again. The water in the vase suddenly froze. "No way." Now, it was Ashton's turn. He stuck out his hand as Louis and Michael had a few times, towards the ice that Michael had made but alas nothing had happened.

"Aw," Ashton whined. "No fair! Why don't I get cool stuff?"

"Guess you're not cool enough," Louis teased, shifting on his bed to face him.

"Okay, fun's over. Let's be serious for a moment," Michael said, using his tone again. "We can't tell anyone about this. Not our parents, no family, no friends. No one."

"I agree," Louis said, nodding. "We could end up in the circus or a science expierement."

Ashton nodded as well. "Yes. Agreed."

"This is our secret," Michael continued. "Our responsibility."

Ashton tilted his head and gave Michael a shit-eating grin.

"So we're all married now?"


	2. Pool Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the show H2O: Just Add Water with Luke Hemmings, Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood, Michael Clifford, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Basically, Louis, Michael and Ashton all grow tails once touching water. Threw twists and turns, they find love as well.

Michael was standing by the tub full of water with a look of slight determination on his face. It would have been nice to take a bath - just one - without growing his tail. So he was going to put it to the test. After locking the door, he stripped down to nothing and stepped slowly into the bath, lowering himself down. He started counting to ten under his breath - but all his hopes were lost when he hit ten and a red tail replaced his legs.

"Dammit," he whispered, slamming his hand against the side of the tub.

Maybe this wasn't a blessing.

-x-

The plan for Louis was to quickly clean his fish tank that was in his room before leaving for school. He slipped on a pair of long yellow gloves and grabbed his long green net. After staring at the water tank in front of him for a few minutes, he took a deep breath and dipped the net in. Louis was trying to chase the little fish to take him out to make tank cleaning easier - before, unfortunately, a bit of water had slid down into his glove due to his arm dipping to deep. "No, no, no," he whispered, ripping off the gloves and trying to dry his hand and arm off on his shirt. It was to late though, as Louis suddenly fell backward onto his bed with a plop. He sat up to see his bright blue tail right in front of him and huffed loudly.

"Louis!" A loud voice came from the other side of his door. "Dad said if you want a ride than you have to hurry!"

"I'll walk, thanks!" Louis shouted back before looking back down at the tail.

"Dammit."

-x-

Meanwhile though, Ashton wasn't having any problems. In fact, this new found tail was making him way to happy. Currently instead of going to school early he decided to go for a quick swim to check out the reef up close. He swam perfectly, his body curving along with his tail as he studied each and every fish that would hurry by him.

It was much to beautiful.  
And he didn't ever want to leave.

-x-

After a long day in school, all the boys had walked to Louis' house making conversation on their way. When they finally made their way to Louis' room, they took their own seats. Louis and Ashton plopped on his bed and Michael sat in a bean bag in the corner. "We should start our homework," he suggested, reaching into his bag.

"Wait," Michael said, stopping his movements. "A thought occurred to me today and.. I think we need to talk about it?"

"What is it?"

It was silent for a moment before Michael continued. "I think we should keep this a secret."

"A secret?" Louis asked, confused, even though the statement was clear. "We can't... I mean, like, I tell my mom.. Everything.."

"Well, she can't know this one thing," Michael said seriously.

Ashton nodded in agreement. "We could end up as science experiments or worse. We can't tell anyone."

"He's right, Lou," Michael said, resting a hand on Louis' shoulder. "We really can't have anyone knowing. It's to dangerous and risky."

There was another short silence before Louis gave them both an agreement nod.

"Yeah. I guess you two are right," he said, twiddling his fingers before reaching for his bag. "Anyways, let's just do our homework now that we got that settled."

-x-

The next day at school was possibly even worse than yesterday. A stuck up girl in the school was walking down the hall, handing out invitations to one of her many parties that she would throw. Her name was Acacia and she was definitely one of those rich, stuck-up kids. She paused when she reached Ashton's locker, who was surrounded by Louis and Michael. "Morning, boys," she smiled, directed at Louis and Michael. Ashton rolled his eyes as she continued. "I'm throwing a pool party for my brother who made it on the swim team - just an excuse to have a party, I guess," she said honestly, handing Louis and Michael each an invitation before turning to Ashton like she was just realizing he was actually there. "Oh.. Hey Ashton.. I don't really have an invitation for you, but feel free to stop by," she said, with a plastered fake smile.

Ashton returned the fake smile before shutting his locker. "I think I'll pass on that," he said sarcastically, obviously not caring at all that he wasn't invited. She rolled her eyes before strutting away as fast as she could just as Harry approached.

"Hey guys," he greeted before turning to Louis, like all his focus was all of a sudden on the pretty boy in front of him. "So.. Are you going to Acacia's party?"

Louis smiled and nodded. "Yeah, definetly. I love parties - " He stopped his sentence when Michael cleared his throat and pointed at the word 'pool' on his invitation. Oh..

Right.  
Water.  
Wet.  
Tails.

"Wait, never-mind," Louis continued. "I.. I don't think I am." Both Michael and Ashton seemed satisfied with Louis' answer as the group of three walked away to their next class just as the bell rang, leaving a stunned and very confused Harry.

-x-

"I can't believe we're not going," Louis whined, swinging his bag around. The small group was taking a shortcut threw the beach to get to Louis' house after the final bell rang. "We'll be the number one losers at our school."

"Its way to risky," Michael said strictly. "No, Louis."

"But what if she never invites us to another party? She throws the best!"

"That'd be a plus!" Ashton exclaimed. "Hey, she's rude and stuck-up and no one likes her. Her party might be exciting, but I cannot stand her. And even if I wouldn't grow a tail going, I wouldn't go."

"Wait," Louis said, stopping the boys' walking movement. "What if.. What if we do some exercises? Like, practice it, you know? Practice.. Not growing tails."

"That might actually work," Michael replied, intriguid. "Maybe we should try."

"Cool, I'll text Harry," Louis said in excitement, pulling out his phone.

So, it was settled.

-x-

"Come on," Ashton whined to Louis who had his knees pulled up to his chin while sitting on the rocks. "This was your idea! Plus, this part of the water isn't even deep!"

"No," Louis replied stubbornly. "For the last time, I am not getting into that water! You two can practice without me."

"Fine," Michael huffed. Him and Ashton stepped into the wet sand, the waves brushing against their ankles. "No tail, no tail, no tail.." He started mumbling while Ashton counted to ten. Sadly enough, when Ashton hit ten, they both fell straight forward.

"Nice!" Louis called out. "Although, I don't think it went according to plan - as I can see one red tail and one orange!"

"No time for sarcasm, Lou," Ashton said, flicking his tail at him. "We need to hear more of your bright ideas." But before Louis could answer, his eyes widened when he saw a figure heading down the trail near them. "Michael, move!" He whispered loudly, pushing his friend to a large circle of rocks where they could hide behind.

Louis turned around to see the figure walking - it was Harry.

"Hey, who blabbed?" He whined to Louis. He could only see Michael and Ashton's heads that were peaking up over the tall rock. "This is my secret fishing spot," he added, shaking his tackle box and fishing pole dramatically. Michael and Ashton only laughed, so Harry turned back to Louis. "So.. I got your text. You're going to the party?"

"Um.. That text was old - I'm actually not going, you know, lots of homework," Louis replied nervously.

"Oh.." Harry seemed disappointed. "Well than.. I guess I'll come back later than.." He said, before nodding at Ashton and Michael and walking back down the trail. Ashton heaved a sigh.

"That was way to close," Michael said, both him and Ashton appearing again in front of Louis.

-x-

"Why are you two complaining?" Ashton snapped. The boys had walked down to Louis' house as it was the closest to the beach. The entire way, both Michael and Louis complained about what has happened to them. Michael wouldn't stop saying how his swimming career was over and Louis was only saying that he hated this life. Ashton sat and watched in awe as Louis' moved a water bubble in mid-air and into his mouth; than Michael poured a glass of orange juice and froze it with a Popsicle stick inside. "Louis, you can drink water from air! You can shift it, move it - and Michael, you just made an instant icy pop! And me - I don't even have a power, but I'm not complaining at all! Don't you understand how lucky we are? We can do things - be something - that people could only dream about! You know what.." Ashton sighed, slipping off the kitchen counter and walking off. "I'm out of here."

Louis and Michael both looked at each other in defeat. As much as they both had hated to admit it, Ashton was right.

-x-

The next day, Michael was doing what any normal teenager would have done. Prepare a breakfast before school. Unfortunatly, his parents didn't think it was normal - it was Friday, which meant Michael had swimming practice before school.

"Mikey.." His mom started gently. "Don't you have swimming practice today?"

"Yeah," Michael mumbled, shoving another spoonful in his mouth. "I don't feel good."

"Honey, you once broke your arm and still went to practice. You swam with one arm," she said, confused. "Why would you not go today?"

"I just don't want to, mom," Michael said, standing from his chair and putting his bowl in the sink. Before his mom could pester him more, he ran upstairs - this wasn't something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

-x-

So obviously being able to control your tail wasn't an option for the boys - so Louis was going to try an alternative. He was dressed in a divers suit and getting ready to pour a bucket full of water on his head. Sure, Louis had doubts it would work but it was worth a shot.

He stepped in the bathtub and took one big breath before dumping the bucket of water on his head. "One, two, three, four, five.." He started counting, grabbing towels and rubbing the water off. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten.." He heaved a big sigh as he felt the tail replacing his legs, and fell forward.

Guess he could check that off the list.

-x-

Before Ashton headed to school, he decided to make a pit stop of the cafe. While he was sitting at one of the booths and sipping at his smoothie, a hand rested on his shoulder that grabbed his attention. It was Harry.

"Hey, Ashton," Harry greeted. "Can I sit?"

"I certainly hope so, just not with me," Ashton replied, not lifting his eyes from the textbook in front of him. Harry ignored the rude and sarcastic comment, than slid into the booth seat across from him.

"I just wanted to talk to you about, um, Louis," Harry started. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Well, he keeps changing his mind about that party today - first he's going, than he's not, than he is.. So.. I figured you're a close friend of his and would maybe know why.."

"Hm," Ashton pretended to think, finally looking up from his textbook. "Maybe.. He doesn't like you!" He announced, acting like it was a big surprise while snapping his finger. "Did you consider that?"

"Yes, it did cross my mind," Harry admitted with a nod. He rested his arms on the table as one of the waitresses brought him a cup of water. He thanked her before continuing. "But than I thought.. He's friends with you, so his standards must be pretty low."

Ashton glared at him. "Good-bye, Harry."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" Harry whined.

"Not."

As Harry continued pestering him about Louis, wanting to know what was wrong, Ashton started tapping his fingers. He slowly curled his fingers in the palm of his hand. All of a sudden, a steam seemed to have been been rising from the cup of water from before. "What the - " Harry furrowed his eyebrows and touched the outside of the cup. "Ow! Its hot!"

A grin spread across Ashton's face and he lifted up his hand to stare at it in complete awe. Without even saying good-bye to Harry, he stood up and threw his bag on his shoulder before diving out of the cafe as fast as he could.

It was about damn time.

-x-

"Hey!" Michael called out to Ashton, who was resting on the sand in their private spot. When he finally approached him, he tried his best to smile. "I'm really sorry about saying all that negative stuff. I'm really not like that - I was just scared of this all I guess. Its new.. And, uh, kinda strange."

"It's fine, it's fine really," Ashton said, standing up. "Come on, I have to show you something."

-x-

After moving into the water and growing their tails, both Michael and Ashton rested on the rocks with their tails spread out straight in front of them. "You have to tell me, you have my attention now," Michael whined. "What do you have to show me?"

A loud groaning caught the boys' attention. "Aw, is it you two again?" Harry whined loudly. "I want to fish!"

"We're having a private conversation, Harry," Ashton said. "Leave."

"No, I'm having a withdrawl! Why can't you two leave?" Harry asked. As he did speak, his phone started to buzz and he pulled it out of his pocket. "First, you two steal my spot and Louis' acting strange.. See what I mean!" Harry paused to wave his phone for dramatic effect. "He just texted me he's gonna go to the party again and he's on his way to it now."

"Shit," Michael whispered under his breath. "Harry, you have to go with him, please. He can be in trouble!"

Harry shook his head stubbornly. "I want to fish, not baby-sit!"

"Harry," Ashton said seriously. "This is important! Please, Louis could be in trouble. You like him, don't you?"

"Well.." Harry flushed red and shuffled his feet. "In like a, um, friend sort of way.."

"Than go help him!" Michael exclaimed. "Please. We'll meet you there, right after we dry off - I mean, finish our talk."

Harry had finally seemed to agree. "Fine," he mumbled, and moped off with his tackle box and fishing rod. Ashton and Michael sighed in relief but the tension stayed - all thanks to Louis' stubborness.

-x-

Louis showed up to Acacia's house in what he had considered 'safe'. It was an overly large hoodie and sweats, just to be safe from any drops of water. "Hi," he greeted with a large smile as Acacia, in a bikini, opened the door. "I was feeling a bit cold, so I didn't bring a suit. And I won't be swimming - at all."

"That's totally fine," Acacia said sweetly and stepped aside so Louis' could walk in. Louis gave her one last smile before walking past her and into the house. It was large and beautiful - Louis smiled at each person who he passed, until he made it outside. He looked at the pool nervously - two kids were just crawling out and shaking off the drops of water. His attention moved when he heard someone call his name.

"Oh, hey Lou."

"No," Louis said, taking a step back. "Go away."

"You humiliated me, didn't you?" Calum said. "Now it's my turn."

"Stay away from me," Louis said, shaking his head. "What happened wasn't a big deal - and that fire hydrant wasn't my fault!"

"Doesn't matter," Calum hissed and took one big step forward. One of his friends came up behind Louis and grabbed him by the torso as Calum bent down and grabbed his legs. They both dragged the squirming boy to the edge of the pool. "I got wet each times - and, now, it's your turn."

"No, please!" Louis pleaded, thrashing in the boys' tight grip on him. "I-I'm not a good swimmer!"

"Hey! Let him go, Calum!" Harry, who had suddenly appeared after his long walk, shouted.

Calum shrugged. "If you insist."

It had happened suddenly, and way to quickly - the grip they had on Louis loosened as they tossed him in the pool. Louis sunk to the bottom before kicking his way up to the top, gasping for breath.

Ten.  
Nine.  
Eight.

"Harry, I have to tell you something," Louis gasped as air filled his lungs; kicking his legs till he was near the edge where Harry was kneeling and offering him a hand.

Seven.  
Six.  
Five.

"It's okay," Harry said soothingly. "Calum's a douchebag. No need to explain."

"No, no, Harry it's not that. You know how I've been acting strange? Well.."

Four.   
Three.  
Two.  
One.

"Please don't freak out," Louis pleaded, moving his head from side to side to make sure no one was outside. Luckily, they had all moved inside to continue the party.

"Why would I.." Harry trailed off when he finally saw it. Bubbles at first - but soon a blue tail instead of legs, shimmering in the water. He gasped loudly like there was a lump in his throat and scooted back. "What - what - oh my god.."

"Harry," Louis begged, sticking out his hand. "You have to help me - please." Harry shook his head, which made Louis' voice go more strained like he was about to cry. "Please Harry, don't leave me here - help me, please.."

It took every bit of sanity Harry had to pull his self together and learn forward so he could grab Louis' hand. Louis' smiled widely but it dropped as soon as he saw Michael and Ashton approaching the pool. It was only for a moment, but Louis could see the disappointment flash in their eyes but it was no time for discussion.

"Where is everyone?" Michael asked.

"They're all inside," Harry, who was now standing up, answered as he pulled on Louis' hand to try and lift him out of the water.

Michael and Ashton ran to the sliding door that led to the pool. They saw a crowd of people, all looking like they were having the best time. Michael stuck out his hand, and froze the door handle. They both made their way back to Harry who was still struggling to pull Louis' out of the water. "Can you guys help me?" He asked, panting. "He ways a ton."

"We can't," Ashton replied with a wince. "If we get wet, we'll grow tails too. Is that what you want?"

"No, god no," Harry mumbled. He used all his strength to pull Louis' out of the water. Once Louis was mostly out, he flopped his heavy tail on the ground and laid on his back.

"Guys, what're we going to do?" Louis heaved in frustration. Any second, the partiers could just come out from the front door.

"I have an idea," Ashton replied with his normal grin. He bent down on his knees than stuck his hand out over Louis' tail and starting curling his fingers inward. Steam begun to rose off of Louis' tail - it was slowly drying. Everyone but Ashton stared in shock as in a matter of seconds, Louis' tail was gone and a pair of dry legs were left once the steam dissolved.

Louis looked up at Ashton, the shock clear from his face and replaced with a happy smile.

"Aw, you found your power!"

The smile was returned from Ashton as him and Michael helped Louis onto his feet. Harry was standing in shock, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. "Guys, what just - "

"There's no time to explain, come on," Michael cut him off, and the boys all ran down the trail that exited Acacia's backyard. All except Ashton. He stayed behind for a few seconds to look at the water before making his decision. He held his hand out and curled his fingers into a fist. In just a few seconds, the backyard was filled with steam, as the water from the pool begun to evaporate. With one last grin, Ashton ran off to follow the others leaving the partiers stuck in confusion.

-x-

"Now," Ashton started, shifting to a comfortable seat on the rocks. After a long walk of silence, the four found themselves on the same secret spot on the beach. "It's pretty simple - if you tell anyone, we just might kill you."

"I'm not stupid," Harry replied. "I know what would happen if I told - you'd all end up on a lab table. I promise I won't tell."

There was another long silence before Michael filled it with what he's been dying to tell everyone. "I quit the swim team today."

Louis looked at him in pity. "Oh Michael, I'm sorry.. I know how much that mean to you. This whole thing is just.. Out of our hands. I mean, why us?"

"Just, just hold on," Harry spoke up. He pointed to Louis. "You can move water - " He pointed to Michael. "You can freeze water - " He finally pointed to Ashton. "You can heat water. And you all grow tails after touching water. It's all so bizarre.. I don't think I can let this all sink in."

"Bizarre? Yeah," Michael agreed with a laugh. "Still.. Sometimes, it's good and sometimes its not so good."

"I don't even have a word for it," Louis added honestly.

"I do," Ashton said, with his dimples popping out.

"Amazing. Absolutely, and truly amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> woo, so whadya think???


End file.
